<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strength Like Stones by Freedoms_Champion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471173">Strength Like Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion'>Freedoms_Champion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burglar Lessons [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bilbo promises to stay, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Requited Love, Thorin Feels, Thorin angsts harder than ever, Thorin-centric, letting Bilbo face Smaug is the hardest thing Thorin had ever done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin knows that Bilbo has or is about to reject him. The only thing he can so at this point is honor the promises he made and ensure that the hobbit goes back to the Shire wanting for nothing.</p>
<p>He was not expecting Bilbo to pull him aside just before going to steal from Smaug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Burglar Lessons [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strength Like Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kili was too sick to travel by the time all the supplies had been gathered. With a heavy heart, Thorin left him in Laketown with Fili, Oin, and Bofur. He would have been happy to leave Bilbo behind as well, but for two problems: Smaug was likely to attack the town if they failed, and Bilbo was crucial to the plan, such as it was. So, he made sure the hobbit was bundled up as much as possible and they rowed toward the Mountain.</p>
<p>The dwindled Company was silent as they marched through the desolation Smaug had created where there had once been fruitful land. The ruins of Dale made them all, if possible, more somber. As they reached the foot of Lonely Mountain, Thorin felt as if its grim weight had settled on him along with the rest of his cares.</p>
<p>Bilbo wasn’t speaking to him.</p>
<p>Thorin knew why, of course. The tenuous friendship they had managed to eke out over the course of their journey was finished, all because Thorin had presumed too much. Hobbit customs differed too greatly to overcome. His only hope was that they would succeed so that he could reward Bilbo his rightful share and send him home to want for nothing more in his life.</p>
<p>So Thorin took his strength from the cold grey stones beneath his feet and left the matter unspoken. For the good of his people, he would let Bilbo go. It was the only honorable thing left for him to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had given up and begun walking away from the hollow where the map had showed a door when Bilbo called them back. Thorin could feel his fingers shaking as he hastily fitted the key Gandalf had given him into the lock the last light of Durin’s Day had revealed. Stones ground together as he pushed the door open, admitting a whiff of rank dragon scent. Darkness loomed behind it.</p>
<p>“Now it’s my turn,” Bilbo said quietly, staring down the passage.</p>
<p>Thorin clenched his hands into fists, willing himself not to give any sign of his inner turmoil. This was the reason Bilbo was here, why he had journeyed half a year from his home and risked his life countless times. Taking him all this way and losing nerve at the last moment would be cruel beyond expression.</p>
<p>“Aye, lad. Good luck to you,” Balin replied. When Thorin said nothing, he described the Arkenstone to Bilbo for him to steal from under the sleeping dragon.<br/>“Thorin, listen to me,” Bilbo said firmly. Surprised, Thorin turned to him.</p>
<p>It felt like a knife had slipped into his heart to see Bilbo look worried and conflicted. Thorin waited for him to speak, knowing that his skill at comfort was far from perfect.</p>
<p>“I want you to know that no matter what happens, I heard what you told me in Laketown. You don’t have to keep it a secret from me. If, by some chance, we both survive this, I’ll stay. I’d have to return to the Shire to settle my affairs, but I will come back and live here. It would hardly be fair of me to abandon you.”</p>
<p>Thorin strongly recalled the first time he had experienced an earthquake. He felt the same sensation of being rattled in every part of himself until he was thoroughly disoriented. Without pausing to consider, he wrapped Bilbo in a hug, just as he had weeks ago after the Eagles had set them down. This time, Bilbo must have been more prepared, because he hugged Thorin just as tight.</p>
<p>“And we are going to live, Thorin,” he breathed with the intensity of a vow. “Smaug knows nothing of Hobbits and that makes him vulnerable. It may be that I can find a weakness in him.”</p>
<p>“I believe you,” Thorin replied. He drew back and stared down at Bilbo, astounded that Mahal had been so generous with him. “The treasure in the Mountain is nothing compared to you.”</p>
<p>Even in the fading light, Thorin could see Bilbo flush scarlet and look away to hide an embarrassed grin. Thorin watched him head into the tunnel and this time, it wasn’t as painful to see him leaving. The danger was still hovering over them, waiting for the right moment to fall, but Thorin had found the last piece of himself and now he was whole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Comments are welcome and have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>